


Cuddling

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Saeran does not like the lego move let's say that., Slight feelings of jealousy, really bad film references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: You and Saeyoung are cuddling whilst watching a film together. Saeran wants to join in the hug too, and the perfect opportunity to cuddle with you arises.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request made on tumblr! [Find it here~](https://saeranlover.tumblr.com/post/157150612398/hey-can-i-make-a-request-saeyoung-and-mc-cuddling)

Saeyoung fell down onto the sofa with a loud sigh. He had been busy working at keeping vengeful former agency workers at bay for almost a week straight by this point, and had only took little naps here there and everywhere. He made a quiet whimpering noise, before stretching his arms out. “MC, I need a hug! God Saeyoung needs a hug!”

You laughed, and jumped down next to him as you threw your arms around him. “Don’t worry, Saeyoung! I’m always here for cuddles!” He grinned as he returned the hug, before he then used one of his arms to stretch out for the television remote. “Oh, are we going to watch a film together?”

“Yep. We’re going to watch a film, but I’m just not sure which one yet…” He muttered, starting to flick through the channels. “We could watch a cool family film, or a soppy romance one… But maybe, seeming as Saeran isn’t about right now…” He then pulled you closer to his body, and then whispered down your ear. “We can watch something a little dirtier…”

Your face started heating up as Saeyoung said that, before you hit his chest. “We’re cuddling! Cuddling means that we watch something light-hearted! If this was a make-out session, then maybe we could watch something a bit dirtier…”

“Fiiiiine…” Saeyoung went and put one of those new lego films on, before pulling your head close to his chest as he moved his arm back around you. “I’ll put a dirty film on in our bedroom tonight then~”

It didn’t take long for you to fall asleep leaning against Saeyoung whilst watching the film, and your quiet snoring was enough to induce a light sleep for Saeyoung too.

About twenty minutes later, Saeran had returned from the outside world. After over a year, Saeyoung trusted him enough to visit his therapist on his own. That allowed Saeran a bit more freedom, and he would go for a walk and an ice cream break before returning home.

Saeran was not prepared to have his ears filled by really loud music though, with lyrics which made his head _hurt._ He ended up pulling his scarf up to try and cover his ears as he stormed into the lounge. It was then that he noticed some sort of animated film playing where everything was made up of that stupid kid’s toy which hurt your feet if you stood on it. He couldn’t remember the name of the toy, but he hated it anyway. “The hell…?” He seriously could not believe that you and Saeyoung were able to put up with this sort of crap. “Everything’s not awesome… And fuck being a part of a team.”

Ironically, he said that to the tune of the song in the background.

He then turned around to face you and Saeyoung to yell at you both to turn the film down, and realised that both of you were asleep. “… I am not surprised at all.” He then noticed the way in which you shifted in your sleep to nestle your head into Saeyoung’s shirt, and he felt his stomach churn.

Not through his typical annoyance though… It was jealousy. He only realised that he was jealous of yours and Saeyoung’s mutual love for one another a few days ago, when his twin had been going on about what it felt like being in love to Yoosung down the phone. Saeran felt the exact same way towards you, but had assumed from the start it was him being sickened with regard to the way in which the two of you would act. He never realised it was love.

He wanted to be able to hold you close to him like Saeyoung could…

He wanted to be a part of that hug…

He wanted you.

Just to keep himself under control, he stormed out of the room to put his coat and scarf away, before standing near a window to take a quick breather to calm down. That _had_ been what his therapist had said earlier, after all… “ _Saeran, if you ever feel frustrated or annoyed with something, excuse yourself for a moment. People will understand, everyone has times where they need to be alone to calm down and sort themselves out. Just take some deep breaths, let your heart rate slow down to something more relaxed, and then return to the situation. Things are likely to have moved on by the time that you return_.”

Moments later, Saeran flinched when all of the lights in the building turned off, and anything electrical seemed to shut down. “Fuck… Not a power cut.” He remembered that Saeyoung mentioned there being an emergency electricity generator in the basement a few months back, so he then made his way over to the door to the basement. “And of course, there is a retinal scan _and_ a voice activated lock on the door… It’s too cold to hack into it…”

Eventually, Saeran went to return to the lounge just to ask Saeyoung to turn the generator on. He heard voices through the door though, so he pressed his ear against it to listen in.

“S- Saeyoung… It’s really cold…”

“Yeah… Brr. Soon, we’ll be able to reenact that film with those two princesses and the snowman! You can be the snowman, and me and Saeran could be the princesses!”

“ _Saeyoung._ Please… I just feel really cold… I’d rather be warm than suffer hypothermia because you want to have me be a snowman…”

“Okay… Sorry… Do you want me to turn the heating on-“

“No! Don’t move! It’s too cold for you to move!”

And with that, Saeran found an opportunity. He had a chance to get close to you… That was good. He ran into his bedroom, and grabbed the thickest, warmest blankets from his bed. He then proceeded to laugh for a moment, before making his way back to the lounge. He noticed that you had pulled your legs up into your sweater, and that you were shivering as you leaned against his brother.

“Well, looks like I’m saving both of your asses today…” He mumbled with the blankets over his shoulders, before settling down on the sofa beside you and adjusting the blankets so that you were covered by them, and Saeyoung was barely just under them. “Don’t think that I’ll do this every time that it’s cold though.”

You smiled, before doing something which made Saeran feel like his heart was about to burst through his chest and run away. You leaned against him. You were making the physical contact with him which he was _craving_ just minutes earlier. “Thank you, Saeran… I feel much warmer now…”

Saeyoung then pouted, before he then pulled himself closer to both you and him so that he was under the blankets properly too. “I need to hug with my brother too… Thanks, little twin bro!”

Saeran rolled his eyes, before he realised that he had started moving his arms to wrap around your waist too. “By the way, idiot… You need to turn the backup generator on. Just as long as you’re not going to watch that stupid film again…”

“Aww, but everything is-!”

“Say awesome, and you lose blanket rights.”


End file.
